Leon Ryoji
Ginoza.Nobuchika.full.1651768.jpg|"Nothing personal..." Full name Leon Ryoji Pronunciation Leon (Lee-on) Ryoji (Ryo-Gee) Name Origin The name Leon is latin for "Lion", while the name "Ryoji" Symboizes "Reign of Goodness" Titles Wise Guy Leo Appearance Leon has a very distant stare and a blank expression on his face a majority of the time, as if he was in constant wonder of a subject or a thought. His emerald green eyes are a domiant gene, and make themselves known with a sublte glow. He has deep black raven hair, short but well kept. He's well dressed, favoring dress shirts, or long sleeve fixtures, hoodies and sweaters. He is never seen in shorts, always wearing pants, with a belt. A clean cut appearence, with a demeanor that is nothing short of professional and classy. Fair build from samurai practices and spars. Ginoza.Nobuchika.full.1411598.jpg Ginoza.Nobuchika.full.1761507.jpg ginoza_nobuchika_by_lorenamgrim-d614rw0.jpg tumblr_inline_nfpsclkkk21t3f959.png image.jpg 'Symbol' T he three tome symbilizing the symbol of the shinto god of war Hachiman. The Ryoji family pray to him advently to bless them before every physical confrontation they may enter, and to bless their farmlands with propsherous growth and produce. The Shinto God of War hachiman was god of land and war, often a god for any samurai's and warriors during the edo period of japan who pray to hm for protection. Zodiac 'Aquarius' Aquarius Strength Keywords: *Witty *Clever * Humanitarian * Inventive *Original Aquarius Weakness Keywords: *Stubborn *Unemotional *Sarcastic *Rebellious *Aloof Personal Characteristics Birth Date: January 5th Birth Place: New Kanazawa Reputation: Leon's reputation is as prestigious as it comes. He is always considred a very prominant, handsdome, and sexualy attractive young male, however he does not strive to achieve any of this. He is less concerned with looks and more concerned with the world around him and how he percieves it. As such he's known for having a dream distance stare, to which most never understand who or what he's looking at. He's quiet, and a breakthrough thinker as he's known for his genious, but he can come off as quite heartless at times. Often favoiring the specutrum of proficiency and logic over emotional irrationalities and trivial things like "Love". People are quick to say Leon has a temper, but this is quite untrue, he just has a tone of voice that speaks with a natrual authority to it,and he's never been questioined as to why. Fighting Style sword-of-the-stranger-death-o.gif HIs main pride and joy above all else is his self thought swordplay style, to which he named Ryuzetsu '''or Dragon's Tongue in english translation. While Leon has many knowledge of sword styles and manuvers under his belt kudos to his fathers teachings,This sword style is mostly consisted of three factors: Fast two handed sword strikes, percision one handed striking, and Faster-than-the-eye Battojutsu, or the art of the quick draw. '''Battōjutsu is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal Leon had advanced sword tranining from densuke, but surpisingly picked up on it from what he saw and read in mangas and animes much like his brother. Even the ocasional episode of power rangers would help him develop sword strikes and angles. What made it more credible was the fact that leon's natrual physiology allowed to near flawlessly replicate these moves, but with his own added twist so it was never perfect, but it was at least on his level of preformance. This also applies to how leon views a human body. in the Ryuzetsu sword style, the human body is devided along lines, gridlines to be specific. With this being said, every line he see's that is blue, he considers a non lethal line he can cut across. this would leave a fatal gash on his opponent, but nothing enough to kill them. Red lines on the other hand, are fatal spots, that Leon can acceleratet his sword along to kill an opponent. Usually very vital areas, neck, viens, etc, etc. Special attack: Sword-hiei-attack.gif Signature attack: Swordplay gif (2).gif 'Extrauniversal Information' Analogue: Rouni Kenshin Desired Voice Actor: Richard Casino (Voice of Kenshin Himura) Inspiration: Kenshin Himura, Jin (Samurai Champloo) 'Physiology ' 'Maximum Brain Capacity' User can use/access 100% of the brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before. Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. 'Peak Human Strength' Users are as strong as a human can be without being superhuman. The are capable of lifting several times there own body weight, up to a 800ibs level. They would be able to lift objects on there own that would normally require multiple men, as-well as surpass any Olympic feat of strength. This enables them to: punching an enemy through a thin brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or thin chains, bench-pressing 1,000ibs (500kg). Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Automail Arm' "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor, automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. Though automails are generally used as an advanced medical tool to facilitate the lives of amputees, within the country of Japan (which has seen a significant rise in automail usage in its past two decades of constant, successive wars), automail has developed into a venue for weapons development as well, resulting in "combat automail". Using various techniques, these machines, previously used only for movement, have begun to incorporate armaments such as diamond-tipped claws, hidden blades and even firearms, sometimes willingly at the expense of normal limb functionality. As such, there has also been a rise in the number of fanatical automail hobbyists who willingly sacrifice flesh-and-blood body parts by way of operation in order to obtain weaponized combat automail appendages. Leon's automail arm is specfied as having a skeletal system composed of light weight steel alloy, while theoutter armor plating is made out of layered steel, not nessicarily with spaces or gaps between each layer, but stacked so peircing objects like bullets and blades having trouble outright peircing the arm itself. The grove of the automail has aerodynamic disigns and carefully placed gaps in it's the design to allow air to pass through actually making it faster than leon's flesh and bone left arm. It should also e noted this automail limb is equiped with a pressurized motor system, that when activated via the nerve bundles connecting the arm, that when nessecary can give leon temporary Enhanced Strength. This is by the motor either pushiing and pumping the skeletal structure along the groves, and creating an opposing force on said object (i.e whatever leon might be trying to lift) or by the motor retracting the elbow section of the arm, causing a small cylnder on the elbow of leon's automail arm to "jut out" only to then be tracted back, by the motor pulling the cylnder in reverse, to create a balistic effect to Leon's punches, similar to Big O's ballistic arms. This however is not a reusable function as Leon will be able to only to this twice per battle situation (twice per day for rp purposes). 'Pulse Ability' 'Physical' Physical manifestation of the virus is exactly as it sounds. A person who uses the ethereal energy to enhance their physical condition weather it be speed, power, or agility. Even perception, mental processing, or cognitive ability. They typicall become "Physical Tanks" amongst men, able to achieve the ultimate fighting potential and able to take care of any task that reqiuires physical ability Over time they can achieve a complete state of Enhanced Condition. Should they continue on this path their ability will eventually cause their bodies to Mutate. Mutating is what happens when those who persue the physical path, allow their bodies to continue growing and advancing twoards the condiditon they want it to do so. Not something that would cause a person to grow an extra limb or a tail, though this is FULLY a possibility depending on how one uses their virus. 'Enhanced Endurance ' Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. Leon can use his physical energy to operate on low quantities of physical needs. While not a physical tank per say, when he's hurt, he can brush off large amounts of damange and continue to preform physical feats. SmackTalk ! Prefight : "It's nothing personal...." Post fight: "...-exhale-" Biography Leon Ryoji, born to a mother and a father who lived in Kanazwa during the civil days. He had one brother: Connor Ryoji and they never saw eye to eye on anything. More than just a brotherly fued, Leon in general did not like Connor and vice versa. The two were always competing with each other over various and little things that at times didn't matter but they'd fued anyway. Growing up their father, Tetsu Ryoji showed more fondness towards Leon which led Connor to become a momas boy. Leon ever since he could walk was always recieving the highest of priase from his fathers and his famly's peers for being a gifted and talanted genius of the trade. He was as sharp as they come, nothing got past him, and he could virtually do no wrong, and if he did it was always a slap on the wrist, as his reputation proceeded him more than anythiing. Taking up the way of the sword much to his father's liking, he began to learn many sword styles from the days of japan's older edo period, when combat was a primary thing for every boy and girl who could even so much as walk. He too was a visual learner, and was becoming quite the sword prodigy. However when their father beat Connor nearly half to death, Leon didn't know how to feel. He wanted to trust his mothers decision that leaving them was the best thing but in the end he coudln't help but hold some resentment for her. Leaving his father, a hardworking man who only wanted the best for their family and worked every day to secure that, only to be left high and dry. Leon continued his life, and around the age of 5-6 he actually has trouble recalling events of those years. it was mostly like a lost lucid dream where he could remember bits and peices of it but never everything as a whole. However everything changed when the giant shard fell from the sky and caused the great flood of japan. Leon and his father managed to survive by hiding in a bunker his father had built, as Japan was very prone to natural disasters, and he would never take any chances when it came to his familys saftely. They survived the flood and Leon emerged from it, but not scot free as he almost drowned saddly. Time passed and Leon couldnn't help but feel incredibly odd, like his body was physicall changing but he didn't know what was actually happening to him. He thought nothing of it and continued his stuides and his swordsman ship until one day during the era of New Kanazawa, while a prospherous farmland, people are still rather fine reverting to their old ways. Leon's father Tetsu was challenged to a deul, but he was ill. Leon fought in his father's place, but nearly lost his life in the process. What was odd to even his opponent, is that a child had withstood punishment that would put down a platoon of samurais in a heartbeat, and yet even with oveer hundreds of sustained and bleeding cuts on his body Leon pressed onward, actually ASKING his opponent to continue the fight. His opponent respected his vigor and spirit, and decided to let he and his father live, and keep their share of land. This however resulted in Leon's right arm being so badly damaged it had to be amputated, and replaced with a standard automail arm, all be it his father as cautious as he was would undoutedly add his own personal touches to it to ensure his son's safety above all else. He comes from a rather well off family, but still beileves in an earnest living. Having recieved an invitation to a school for people with gifted abilities i.e the people who could use "Ether" or as Leon calls it "Pulse". Leon felt compelled and honored, deciding to accept the invitation. Now in his second year, the academy holds some things he finds oddly familer, and until he figures out what he'll work on graduating and maybe taking a job as a cop, able to serve the community as a modern day samurai with a badge however. Approved By Category:RPC Category:Physical Ether User.